This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. APPLYING SEMI-AUTOMATED SEGMENTATION AND SURFACE MESHING TO MULTI-RESOLUTION, MESO-SCALE DATA The goal of the SCI Institute in this collaboration is to identify important problems, develop software infrastructure, and deliver this infrastructure to the scientific community. As part of our NIH Center for Integrative Biomedical Computing (CIBC), we will work closely with our primary collaborators, interacting directly with their researchers and software development teams, to help them extend or modify the NIH CIBC software infrastructure to meet their needs.